Oh, Ahí Estas, Perry
by HanaNoTenshi4
Summary: Un nuevo villano amenaza con destruir Danville. Perry no sólo tiene que trabajar con Doofenshmirtz para vecerlo, si no que tiene que llevar a Phineas, Ferb y Candace con él.
1. ¿Agente P de Perry?

_**Oh, ahí estas, Perry.**_

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en Danville. El sol del verano brillaba por encima del cielo, con un calor seco, poca humedad. Un día perfecto para otro proyecto.

Phineas sostenía su barbilla con sus puños, los cuales estaban apoyados en sus piernas. Con la mirada hacia el cielo. Como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba en un plan. Su hermanastro mayor, Ferb, se encontraba al lado opuesto leyendo un libro. Phineas se volteó a el. Siempre pensó que la razón por la que es tan inteligente era porque siempre leía un libro.

- Ferb, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy?

Ferb se volteó a su hermano menor y se encogió de hombros. Como siempre, las ideas de los proyectos no son algo en lo que Ferb pensara demasiado u opinara en su defecto. Quizá por la razón de no hablar mucho.

Phineas divisó el suelo cerca del árbol. Lo que lo llevó a una pregunta que se había convertido en habitual y rutinaria este verano.

- Oye…¿Y Perry?

A pesar de que el ornitorrinco siempre desaparecía a cierta hora del día y aparece en otra, Phineas y Ferb nunca habían considerado mucho el tema. Lo que indujo a otra frase muy habitual en este verano.

- Hey, Ferb, ¡Ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy!- Dijo Phineas con una repentina iluminación es sus ojos- Deberíamos ver lo que Perry hace cada vez que no estamos.

El hermano mayor cerro su libro, listo para cualquier idea que su hermano le propusiera.

* * *

Mientras, dentro de la casa, Candace se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con la cara encima de la cama, mirando fijamente el teléfono que estaba acostado sobre esta. Según Stacy, que le dijo Jenny que le dijo Coldtrain, Jeremy la llamaría hoy para salir. A Candace no le agradaba mucho depender de lo que dijera otra gente que otra gente que le dijo a esta gente dijera que pasaría. Mucho más si tenía que ver con ella, pero como toda adolescente semi-neurótica, estaba muy al tanto de lo que dijeran otras personas. En especial si tenía que ver con Jeremy. Ni siquiera ellos están seguros de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, algunas veces son amigos, otras se sienten más que eso, pero otras vuelve como amigos. Todo el mundo le decía a Candace que no se preocupara, que Jeremy _oviamente_ le importaba mucho. Pero ella aún no se siente segura. Además con su fastidiosa y atemorizante hermanita haciéndole el camino aún mas difícil.

-Vamos…Suena… - Susurró, como si el teléfono pudiera escucharla.

Candace tomo un cojín en su cama y emitió un grito-casi-gruñido de desesperación en él. La vida de un adolescente no era nada sencilla, en especial con hermanos como los suyos. Justo en ese momento, Candace levantó la cabeza. Al pensar en eso recordó que seguramente sus hermanos estarían pensando en algún proyecto, para arruinar su día.

- ¡No lo harán mientras yo este a cargo!

Empezó a correr hacia el patio con determinación y enojo. Se detuvo un momento para tomar el celular que casi olvida. Por si acaso cierta persona llamara.

Mientras tanto, Perry caminaba en cuclillas por en patio, con sus sombrero de agente secreto. Buscaba la entrada al cuartel que mas frecuentemente usaba, la que estaba a un lado de la caza, una pequeña apertura. Cuando llegó a la puerta camuflada como pared, sacó un control remoto, oprimió un botón, y la puerta se abrió. Perry se deslizó por el tubo, pero olvido algo muy importante. No cerró la puerta de nuevo. Sería difícil que algo tan crucial para su secreto fuera descuidado, pero fue un simple error que olvidó por las prisas.

Phineas y Ferb se aproximaban al área.

- Sabes, deberíamos hacer una maquina que detecte ornitorrincos, quizá así funcione.

Ferb estaba junto a él, tomando nota de lo que su hermano decía para después armar un prototipo.

- Anota 100 vigas de metal, un reactor nuclear, un GPS, un poco de helado, y…

El dictado de Phineas fue interrumpido cuando divisó una pequeña puerta a un lado de la casa.

- Oye Ferb, ¿Qué es esto?

Ferb se encogió de brazos de nuevo, mientras ambos miraban dentro. Se veía como un tubo que llegaba alguna parte. Phineas miró a su hermano con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás pensando lo que yo?

- Probablemente. – Respondió Ferb

- ¡Saltemos! – Exclamó Phineas mientras bajaba por el tubo-como-tobogán con su hermano detrás.

* * *

- No se saldrán con las suya. – Susurraba Candace mientras se aproximaba a la puerta de atrás para llegar al patio. -¡Voy a acusa-!

La frase típica de Candace fue interrumpida por su sorpresa al ver que el patio estaba completamente vacío.

- ¿Donde se supone que están…? - Se preguntaba Candace mientras dirigía su dedo índice a sus labios.

Bajó la miranda y no encontró nada más que la pequeña puerta de apertura al cuartel. Lo primero que pensó, era que Phineas y Ferb lo habían hecho. Arrimó su cabeza dentro.

- Hugh, no se saldrán con la suya, ¡están en problemas!

Justo después de decir esa frase, Candace perdió en elqulibrio lo que le hizo caer dentro de la puerta.

Los tubos eran extremadamente angostos, como para un bebe o un animal. Candace gritaba por su vida mientras se retorcía una y otra vez por los intrincados espacios de los tubos. Este día no se podía poner peor.

Los angostos tubos resultaron algo divertido para Phineas y Ferb, ya que sus cuerpos eran pequeños y cabían casi perfectamente, además de el hecho de que ellos encontraban la diversión en todo tipo de momentos adversos. Todos los giros y pasadizos fueron encontrados divertidos para ambos chicos.

Al terminar, Phineas sonreía.

- ¿Divertido, no? – Le preguntó a su hermano. El cual asintió con la cabeza.

Los hermanos miraron lo ancho del lugar, parecía alguna clase de escondite para un agente secreto. Phineas recordaba que había visto este lugar antes.

- Oye Ferb, ¿No es esto lo que construiste aquel día que fuimos agentes secretos?

- Yo nunca fui el que construyó eso, debo decirte. Traté de decirlo varias veces, pero no pude.

Phineas frunció en seño en forma de interrogación.

- Si tu no construiste esto… ¿Entonces quién fue?

Phineas y Ferb voltearon al ver que una silueta pequeña se acercaba a una silla.

* * *

El pequeño agente secreto se sentó en su silla en frente del enorme monitor, como siempre solía. Esperando que el Mayor Monograma le dijera que el Dr. Doofenshmirz planeaba alguno de los ridículos planes que basaba en traumas infantiles o irritaciones cotidianas. Perry oprimió un botón y la imagen de Monograma se proyectó.

- Agente P., me temo que tengo malas noticias. – Comenzó el Mayor.- Nos ha llegado el mensaje de un nuevo villano que planea _destruir_ al área Limítrofe. Para eso, robó los muchos "inadores" que los científicos malvados a los que detenemos han creado. Como la mayoría de ellos no inventan más de uno o dos, por que la idea en sí no es productiva ni inteligente. La mayoría son de…

Perry movió sus ojos de un extremo al otro. Doofenshmirtz era el único científico malvado que gasta su tiempo en hacer tantos tontos _inadores_.

Sabemos que algunos han sido destruidos, y los que quedan pueden ser poco efectivos o inofensivos, pero juntos, podrían ser algo peor.

_Y bien rediseñados, también._ Pensó Perry para sus adentros.

- Así que, debido a que el Dr. Doofenshmirtz es el único que sabe de sus _inadores_ más que nadie más…me temo que

Perry no se veía nada bueno venir.

- Tendrás que enfrentarlo _junto_ a Doofenshmirtz.

- ¡BAM, BAM, BAAAAM! – Exclamó Carl a un lado de la pantalla.

- ¡Carl!

Imposible. Nunca en su vida Perry se habría imaginado que tendría que pelear junto con Doofenshmirtz por algo en particular. Aunque el sabía ya de seguro que estaría bastante irritado, y diría algo como _¡No dejare que algún otro idiota que se cree tan malvado como yo robe mis inadores y salga ileso! _Pero como lo demostró con El Regurgitador, no hacía más que hablar sobre el tema.

Pusimos al Dr. Al tanto, a pesar de muchas dificultades, logramos hacerlo acceder. Ve allí y detenlo. Bueno no al el…quiero decir – El Mayor rascó su cuello con su mano. – Como sea, tú entendiste.

Justo después de eso, la transmisión termino. Perry se volteó.

- ¡Perry! – Exclamo Phineas delante de él.- ¿Eres agente secreto? ¡Eso es genial!

Perry se congelo instantáneamente. No podía creer ni remotamente que Phineas y Ferb descubrieran el secreto que guardo por tantos años. Aún más. Podría poner a toda la familia en peligro. Debería mudarse de locación, cambiar de familia, pero no podía hacer eso. No quería. Si tan solo el borrador de memoria sugiera funcionando, pero Carl tuvo que desmantelarlo por dificultades técnicas.

Antes de siquiera decir o pensar algo más, un sonido llamó la atención de todos. Era el grito neurótico de Candace, bajando bruscamente por el tubo de transporte.

- ¿Candace? – Preguntó Phineas.

Candace lentamente se reincorporó con mucho dolor. Al menos su celular estaba a salvo.

- ¡Cuando mamá vea que hicieron un tobogán debajo de la casa les va a ir-! – Candace no terminó su oración al ver a Perry con sombrero, parado en dos patas, mirándola como si todo fuera a irse al caño. - ¿Qué le hicieron a Perry? – Preguntó señalándolo y acercándose.

- No le hicimos nada, es un agente secreto, de verdad.

- Pff, si claro – Candace puso cara de incrédula.

- Es verdad, ¿no Perry? – Dijo Phineas sonriéndole

Perry solo suspiró e hizo el típico sonido de ornitorrinco a lo que todos ya estaban tan acostumbrados. Candace abrió sus ojos como dos platos.

- ¿Eso significa que siempre…?

- Si analizamos la ubicación de la entrada y la usual ausencia de Perry todos los días, es lógico.- Explicó Ferb.

- Mmm, tienes razón. – Dijo Phineas mirando hacia el techo, analizándolo.

- ¡Esto era lo único que faltaba! – Exclamó Candace mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos y caminaba lejos de ellos. - ¡Ahora resulta que Perry es un Agente secreto!

- Agente P. – Corrigió Ferb levantando su dedo índice.

Phineas se volteó hacia el ornitorrinco y se agachó poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas, para quedar a la altura de Perry.

- ¿Tu villano es el doctor Doof? – Le preguntó Phineas a Perry, como si fuera divertido. La clara abreviación de "Doofenshmirtz" era debida a su poca capacidad de pronunciar el nombre completo, ya que no lo recordaba.

Perry asintió.

- ¡Genial!

El ornitorrinco oprimió un botón en su reloj para contactar de nuevo al Mayor Monograma. Las cosas no podían estar peor. El reloj se iluminó y la imagen de Monograma se proyectó de nuevo.

- ¿Que sucede, Agente P?

Perry movió su muñeca para que el Mayor (Y Carl) tuvieran un mejor panorama de la situación. Candace estaba gritándose y quejándose, mientras Phineas saludaba y Ferb solo observaba.

- Oooh,- Exclamo el Mayor- Veo que tienes una pequeña…_situación _aquí.

- ¡Sólo esperen a que le diga a mamá sobre esto! – Exclamo Candace mientras tomaba su celular y la abría la tapa para llamar a Mamá.

Perry agitó sus manos en forma de reprobación con cara de desesperación.

Ahora el ornitorrinco-agente-secreto me pide que no lo haga.- Dice Candace moviendo sus ojos de un extremo al otro. Mientras cerraba su celular. – De todos modos, no me creería si se lo dijera. Como siempre.

- Agente P., esto es crucial,- Prosiguió Monograma- debemos mantenerlos sin decir nada hasta que el nuevo dispositivo de borrado de memoria este listo…

A Perry no le gustaba como iban las cosas…de nuevo.

- Tendrás que llevar a los chicos con tigo.

Lo último que faltaba. No sólo se las tenía que ingeniar para lograr algo productivo con Doofenshmirtz, si no que _también_ tenía que llevar a Phineas, Ferb y Candace con él. Sabía que por que él y el Dr. Estaban trabajando juntos esta vez no había temor de que les pasara nada, pero aún así no estaba seguro. Además de que quizá puedan interferir, hacerse daño y Candace se quejaría todo el día.

- ¡Genial! Iremos con Perry a su misión, Ferb.- Phineas le comentó a Ferb mientras lo sacudía del hombro.- Esto será genial, ¿no Perry?

Perry solo emitió el sonido de ornitorrinco. Lo que quizá para sus adentros sería: _No, no lo creo, Phineas._ Los chicos y Perry se subieron al deslizador que Perry siempre usa y Phineas y Ferb usaron un día. Perry le dio la mano a Candace para que subiera.

- ¡Ni loca iré a alguna misión extraña con ustedes y Perry! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer y llamadas que esperar! – Exclamó Candace.

Vamos, Candace, será divertido. Además, llevas tu celular con tigo. ¡Puedes recibir la llamada cuando quieras! – Dijo Phineas, mientras su hermano lo apoyaba asintiendo.

Candace hizo ese suspiro-casi-gruñido de desesperación que siempre hace y tomo la mano de Perry.

- Esta bien pero no será divertido.

El deslizador partió hacia Malvados y Asociados. Candace no hacía más que gritar.

- Creo que me equivoqué, Ferb – Phineas le dijo a su hermano con una sonrisa.- Perry _definitivamente_ hace gran cosa.

Culpo a mi hermana xD queria postear algo nuevo. Siempre quize que hubiera un crossover.

Gracias por leer.

Flor-chan


	2. Visitando a Doof

_**Oh, Ahí Estas, Perry.**_

_**Visitando a Doof.**_

_**-¡¿Puedes creerlo, Perry el Ornitorrinco?**_** - **Gritó el Científico un poco patético más que malvado con rabia incontenible, no dirigiendo su vista a ningún lugar en especial.– ¡No dejare que algún otro idiota que se cree tan malvado como yo robe mis _inadores_ y salga ileso!

Como el Perry había supuesto momentos atrás, esas eran las exactas palabras que pensó que el Dr. Diría cuando se diera cuenta de lo sucedido, tomando en cuenta su colorea tan habitual y su auto-proclamada maldad que es superior a la de cualquiera.

-Ah, ¿y quienes son esos chicos junto a ti? – Dijo Doofenshmirtz algo rápidamente haciendo un gesto similar al de aburrimiento o poca atención mientras señalaba con un dedo y moviéndolo en poca extensión para referirse a la pequeña fila de niños que se encontraban cerca de Perry.

-Somos los dueños de Perry – Aclaro Phineas con una sonrisa. – Yo soy Phineas y él es Ferb. – Dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo y a su hermano.

Candace emitió un gruñido de enfado y cansancio, lo que hizo que Phineas recordara que estaba ahí.

-Oh, y ella es nuestra hermana Candace.

-Cómo sea yo nunca quise estar aquí de todos modos. – Dijo ella, mientras se dirigía a la "sala de espera" que Doofenshmirtz tenía más generalmente para que Perry esperara si él no tenía su plan aún terminado (lo que sucedió en una ocasión.)

-Adolescentes. – Dijo el Dr. Mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo Phineas mientras juntaba sus palmas entusiasmado rompiendo el inusual silencio que se había formulado.- ¿Qué se supone que -harán tu y Perry para combatir al villano?

Perry hizo ese sonido similar al de un serrucho que hacen los ornitorrincos, tratando de hacer entender que no quería que Phines y Ferb se involucraran en esto, por razones de seguridad. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer entender algo, Doofenshmirtz comenzó uno de esos discursos molestos.

-Niños insoportables, les presento… - Comenzó mientras una manta que cubría un extraño elemento de gran magnitud se desprendía y lo dejaba ver. - ¡Al destructor-de-inadores-inador!, destruirá a cualquier _inador_ que se encuentre en el área de Danville. Así ese fanfarrón por fin cerrara su boca y yo podré ser el único gran villano de ¡_toda el área limítrofe! – _Exclamó muy fuerte con el usual acento en la parte del "área limítrofe" que siempre hacía cuando inventaba un plan.

Un pequeño e incómodo silencio se formo el cual fue roto por la mano de Perry golpeando su frente.

-Se ve bien pero aún hay algo que le falta…- Añadió Phineas poniendo su mano en su barbilla mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, pensando.

¿Qué? ¡No le falta nad-! – La oración de Doofenshmirtz fue cortada al ver que los niños revoloteaban junto a él hacia la maquina, inspeccionándola de punta a punta, con sus herramientas en mano.

Perry se puso en guardia, acercándose al doctor y a la máquina. La máquina en sí podría ser peligrosa o la ridícula reacción de Doofenshmirtz también.

-Necesitaría un amplificador de potencia, un par de imanes, una reprogramación para que no termine destruyéndose a si mismo después de todo, quizá un pequeño reactor por la punta para aumentar la…

-O-oigan ¡¿que les pasa? ¡Mi máquina es perfecta! Además, ¿que pueden saber un par de niños fastidiosos sobre esto? – Exclamó el Dr. Enojado.

-Sólo digamos que somos algo buenos construyendo cosas. – Dijo Phineas con una inocente sonrisa de niño pequeño.- Además, no les vendría mal algo de ayuda a usted y Perry, ¿no? – Añadió Phineas, con un gesto de suplico que fue apoyado por un asentimiento de Ferb. El trabajar en una máquina así, en especial para ayudar a tu mascota en una fulminante batalla del bien contra el mal, era algo que ningún niño podía resistir.

¿Qué? – Exclamó Doofenshmirtz como si fuera una broma. - ¡No dejaré que unos niños me digan lo que tengo que hacer!, además – Dijo Doofenshmirtz mientras se acercaba sin notar que había un pequeño tornillo en su camino. – Soy una persona altamente cordina – Justo antes de terminar esa frase, Doofenshmirtz resbaló con el tornillo poniendo a vista de todos que lo que dijo no sugería nada del todo.

Phineas y Ferb no pudieron evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa inofensiva. Hasta Perry dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa a lo ocurrido.

-Como sea, hagan lo que quieran. – Dijo Doofenshmirtz al ver que lo que decía ya no tenia razón ni fundamento.

Ahora el permiso sólo quedaba en Perry. El vio que Phineas le daba unos ojos de suplico. Después de todo, si hay algo que Perry halla descubierto en todos estos años de doble personalidad como mascota no pensante es que tanto a Phineas como a Ferb les fascinaba el construir, y esta era una oportunidad para que ellos pudieran no solo demostrar sus habilidades (lo cual no les importaba por que además de no ser modestos, ya lo habían dejado en claro los últimos días de verano) si no también de quizá salvar el mundo. Así que supuso que no sería tan malo. Emitió su sonido característico y se encogió de hombros.

Phineas emitió un sonido similar a un "¡sí!" mientras chocaba su mano con la de su hermanastro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera, Candace no dejaba de hablar con Stacey en su celular, preocupada.

-¡Stacey, aún no ha llamado! – Exclamó Candace.- ¿Será que no me llamará jamás?

-¿De que hablas? Si el _absolutamente_ muere por ti, ¡Se le nota en cada palabra! – Exageró Stacey.

Candace se sonrojó mientras ponía una cara de seguridad mirando hacia el techo. – Sí, lo se.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-Pero… - Candace borró su sonrisa en cara de preocupación.- ¿Qué pasara si me llama, y aún sigo aquí?

-¿Aquí donde?

-Ya sabes, en la casa de un loco lunático con acento alemán, mi mascota agente-secreto y mi par de hermanos anormales.

-Wow, si lo dices así parece lo más normal del mundo. – Questionó Stacey.

-Lo se. – Candace puso su palma en su cara. – No se como podría mantener una relación con Jeremy si mi vida diaria es así.

-Buen punto… - Señaló Stacey mientras lo reconsideraba.

Candace cada vez perdía mas fe en que lo suyo con Jeremy fuera a progresar algún día. ¿Y que si cree que soy rara? ¿Y que si ya no quiere lidiar con mis hermanos nunca más? Jamás me volvería a hablar. ¿Quién no lo haría, a todo esto? La mitad del pueblo ya me toma como loca y la otra mitad me marca como loca-neurótica.

-De todos modos, - retomó Stacey.- Si eso pasa, ¡cuenta con migo para luchar para que se quede con tigo!

Candace dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¡Eres la mejor, Stacey!

V-aya, ¿puedes llamar a mi mamá y decirle eso?

Ambas emitieron una pequeña risa después de eso.

* * *

Mas adentro en el apartamento, Phineas, Ferb y Doofenshmirtz trabajaban en distintas partes de la máquina. Mientras Perry asistía con herramientas o conocimientos cuando podía. Por irónico que suene, Perry ha ayudado varias veces al Dr. Doofenshmirtz en estas cosas.

-Wow, de verdad son buenos en eso, ¿Verdad niños insoportables? – Dijo Doofenshmirtz del lado opuesto de la máquina en la que estaban Phineas y Ferb.

-Ehh… - Phineas emitió un gesto de incomodidad al frotar su cuello con su mano. – Me gustaría que nos llamara por nuestros nombres.

-Como sea. – Dijo Doofenshmirtz con un gesto de irritado moviendo sus ojos de un extremo al otro.

La máquina estaba quedando muy bien, ya casi estaba terminada. Con suerte podría ponerse en práctica hoy y esta misión terminaría más rápido que lo pensado.

Una vez que Candace por fin colgó su celular, se acercó a ver lo que, ella llamaba "la-banda-de-locos", estaba haciendo ahora. Miro al objeto de arriba abajo con cara de interrogación.

-¿Y que se supone que es… - Candace señaló a la cosa con una cara de extrañamiento parecida a repulsión.-…eso?

-Eso, niña insoportable.- Comenzó Doofenshmirtz moviendo la llave de tuercas de un lado al otro mientras hablaba.- No es mas que la mayor construcción creada por un genio de la maldad.

Phineas agitó sus manos con felicidad para que Doofenshmirtz lo recordara.

-Ah, Finn y Frank también ayudaron.- Dijo sin importancia.

-Somos Phineas y Ferb. – Reiteró Phineas con un poco de decepción.

-Como sea – Al terminar la oración, la llave de tuercas se le escapó de las manos y golpeó su pie. Lo que lo hizo estremecer, gritar, y tomar su pie entre sus manos con dolor.

-Si, claro, genio de la maldad. – Dijo Candace con los brazos en su cintura con cara de ironía.- Y sólo para que sepas…- Dijo mientras cambiaba sus brazos de su cintura a estar cruzados en su pecho.-…me llamo _Candace_, _Candace Flynn._

-Como sea. – Dijo el Dr. Con el mismo desdén que cuando pronunció la misma oración contra Phineas y Ferb, recuperándose un poco del dolor.

Después de la demanda de Candace, la puerta se abrió gentil y lentamente, la que dejó ver un perfil femenino de una chica medio gótica, vestida de un negro profundo con ropas que parecían un poco de cuero, labios pintados y cabello castaño obscuro. Todo el mundo se volteó a verla, cuando entro a la habitación.

-Oh, Vanessa. – Dijo el Dr. Mientras dibujaba una sonrisa al ver a su hija, quien no parecía tener la misma reacción al verlo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Replicó ella levantando una ceja al ver al tumulto de gente en el apartamento de su padre. Mientras se acercaba, pudo divisar a una cara extrañamente familiar. Tomo un poco en recordar su nombre. - ¿Ferb?

Ferb se encontraba un poco más feliz que lo normal (aunque no se notaba, pues no cambia sus expresiones muy seguido.)

- ¿No eres la chica de la lavandería? – Cuestiono Candace al recordar ese bochornoso incidente.

- ¿Conoces a Ferb? – Preguntó Phineas.

- ¿Conocen a esta chica? – Preguntó Vanessa.

- ¿Conoces a Clarie? – Preguntó Doofenshmirtz

- ¡Soy Candace! – Reiteró la chica pelirroja furiosa.

- Como sea.

Perry emitió su ruido.

- Bueno, ¡ya basta!, ¿Alguien puede decirme que pasa? – Preguntó Vanessa.

- Verás, - Le explicó su padre.- Termine en una misión con Perry el ornitorrinco. – Perry saludo cordialmente levantando su sombrero un poco.- Y de alguna manera con Phillip, Francis y Caroline.

-_¡Somos Phineas, Ferb y Candace! _– Reiteró Candace.

- Como sea.

- Bien pues… - Vanessa no estaba segura de que decir.- Sólo no trates de fastidiar demasiado.

- Demasiado tarde. – Dijo Candace mientras movía sus ojos de un extremo al otro. Doofenshmirtz solo la miró con desdén.

- Me voy a lo de mamá, - Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta agarrando su celular en la mesa cerca de ahí. – Nos vemos.

- Adiós. – Se despidió Doofenshmirtz mientras sacudía su llave de tuercas junto con su mano.

Ferb no dejó de mirarla desde que entró hasta que se fue. El destino era impredecible, para que ella sea la hija de este científico.

-Bueno, de todos modos, creo que esto esta terminado.- Agregó Phineas mientra sacudía sus manos con orgullo.

-Bien, así nos iremos antes. – Dijo Candace mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ferb encendió la máquina desde la parte de atrás. La máquina se estremecía y hacía ruidos como si estuviera funcionando o apunto de funcionar, pero nada pasaba. Después de un minuto, la máquina se apago, como si no hubiera ningún _inador_ cerca para poder destruir.

Doofenshmirtz se cruzó de brazos en manera de queja. - ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Qué le hicieron? – Inquirió mientras le daba una mirada de culpa a Phineas y Ferb (A Phineas más que nada.)

-No hicimos nada lo juro. – Dijo Phineas mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Entonces que le pasa a esta chatarra? – Preguntó Candace.

Mientras discutían, el reloj de Perry sonó, lo que hizo a todos callar y prestar atención a eso en particular. El reloj de iluminó y la imagen de Monograma se proyectó.

-_Agente P., hemos conseguido información sobre el villano. Al parecer, no habita dentro del planeta en realidad, tiene su propia estación espacial._

- "Wooo" – Dijo Doofenshmirtz mientras hacía irónicos gestos de asombro con sus manos, subiéndolas por encima de su cabeza.- Tiene una estación espacial que original. – Dijo con ironía mientras movía su cabeza en burla con irritación.

- Eso explicaría por que la máquina no detecta nada. – Aclaró Ferb.

- Pensé que eras mudo. – Dijo Doofenshmirtz con una mirada de sorpresa al niño.

-_ Se hace conocer con varios nombres, al parecer, aterradores –_ Reanudó monograma- _, pero el supuestamente más usado se considera como…_

Todo el mundo, incluyendo a Perry, se acercó más al comunicador para prestar atención.

-..."_Mitch"_

Phineas Ferb y Candace recordaron en ese mismo instante, quien era.

- Oh, genial. – Exclamó Candace

_Bueno, espero haber dejado a Doof in-character ^^; ojala les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews._

_Por favor dejen reviews y muchas gracias por leer._

_Flor-chan_


End file.
